Vincent Clemmons
|count=4 |first=''Normal Is the Watchword'' |last=''Look Who's Stalking'' |occupation=Neptune High student |family=Van Clemmons (father) }} Vincent "Butters" Clemmons is a student at Neptune High and son of Van Clemmons (Vice Principal and later Principal). Biography When Vincent he was a freshman, was pantsed by Kelvin, a junior athlete and bully, during a pep rally. The humiliation he endured earned Vincent the nickname "Butters". Vincent vowed revenge and that following fall, the jock who had humiliated him and those who stood by and laughed at him found themselves having failed mandatory drug tests, essentially barring them from playing sports in their final year of high school. Veronica was drawn to Butters as a suspect, mainly because her best friend Wallace (who was present when Vincent was pantsed but had done nothing to save him) found himself among the athletes who failed their drug test. Wallace insisted that he was innocent, convincing Veronica to investigate Butters as the person responsible for his false positive test results. Veronica later saw Vice-Principal Van Clemmons acknowledge Vincent as his son. This caused Veronica to further suspect Butters as the culprit, though Veronica quickly changed her mind when she discovered evidence the real culprit was a conclave of parents who rigged the drug tests of the top athletes of Veronica's school so that their children could gain the spots opened up in the wake of the mass suspension of athletes. Butters often spars verbally with Veronica over her constant accusations of his plotting against the more popular students. This was further fueled when Butters’s only friend Marcos Oliveres was killed along with several other classmates in the bus crash. When Marcos parents sued the school over their son's death, someone began to target the family, leaving them reminders of their son to torment the parents about his death. When the family were left a recorded message of their son's voice, Veronica tracked the recording to Butters' house. Veronica discovered that Butters and Marcos secretly ran a pirate radio show, 'Ahoy, Mateys!' that was infamous for its funny but vicious attacks on the popular cliques at school. Veronica accuses Butters of aiding his father, Vice-Principal Van Clemmons, in trying to get the parents of his friend to drop their lawsuit in exchange for his dad turning a blind eye to his son's illegal radio operation. But Butters told Veronica that he hadn't had much contact with Marcos since the summer, when he came back from summer camp and quit the radio show without explaining why. Veronica later found out the camp was a "homosexuality rehabilitation" camp his parents sent him to. Butters was proven innocent; the real culprit was the Marcos' friend Ryan, who had a crush on Marcos and who sought to make Marcos' parents suffer the same way they made their son suffer in regards to his potential homosexuality claiming that he wouldn’t have been on the bus in the first place if he wasn’t trying to win back his parents love. Butters develops a crush on Mac, much to her disgust, and she is forced to attend Logan’s “Alterna-prom” with him. Butters plans a huge night including a dinner on a mock-pirate ship before the party. Mac asks him why he would trick someone into dating him, which is weird. He replies "because I am weird. And you're weird too." Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season Two ***Normal Is the Watchword ***Ahoy, Mateys! ***Nevermind the Buttocks ***Look Who's Stalking Notes * His nickname is a nod to the hapless South Park character Butters Stotch. He's frequently accused of plotting against the popular kids, which is in some ways similar to the South Park Butters' unsuccessful plans--as his Professor Chaos alter ego--to get revenge on the less wimpy characters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters